


Rosebuds and green brocade.

by Lioness_Snake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom Draco, F/M, Hermione smarty pants, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 17:24:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10313315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lioness_Snake/pseuds/Lioness_Snake
Summary: Draco isn't amused, Hermione's attire is too revealing, he has other garments which are so much well suited to his needs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The sun is shining and I felt like posting this. Reviews would be lovely thank you, even when it's one word, be gentle though.❤️

Bare shoulders, dark brown hair, fierce chocolate eyes, platinum hair, expensive robes, silver piercing eyes. A combination sending chills down anyone's spines. He helped her in her robes, his fingers brushing her skin, she sighed, he red lips pouting at him, he wasn't happy she could tell, she felt for him. This wasn't the scene he was comfortable with, he was here for her, she was grateful for that.

They set foot outside walked a bit, apparition cracked the air, whisking the austere couple to their destination.

"Why is she with him, she could do so much better." A voice whispered.  
"Yeah I know he did nothing than scowl all night, he did look handsome though." Another replied.  
"Doesn't he always?" The latter sighed dreamy.

The blond heard it before they vanished towards their secluded spot, right in the middle of a fancy Muggle part of London, he didn't settle for mediocre. Not where his surroundings where concerned or the company he kept, she wasn't mediocre, she was not to be waisted on the plebeians they left behind in the opulent decorated hall.

He held her against his chest, her hand in his as he apparated them, he was in charge , he always was, she didn't challenge that, no she loved him for it.

He touched his wand in his pocket before disarming the wards on his property, it looked like a normal Muggle terraced Georgian house in Mayfair, on the outside, so he appeared to unlock it with a key, he didn't need one of course, he was a wizard and his woman a witch.

Inside he took her dress robes from her shoulders exposing her bare flesh once more, he grimaced, almost growled, almost... Her red lips smiling demurely at him, he discarded his robes, hanging both their outer wear on the ornately carved coat rack.

"So, you couldn't have smiled once then?" She held her hands around her shoulders, she felt cold.

He didn't answer her, took her hand and walked briskly up the stairs, letting her tag along. The hallway lit up as they made their way up, soft lighting opening the dark interior for them. The walls where bare, she once said she couldn't stand his ancestors glaring at her whenever he took her up to their shared master room, she felt like she walked the walk off shame. He stowed the portraits in the basement where he had his office, she never set foot there.

He opened their room, again soft light filled the room, the fire place came to life instantly warming the surroundings, he knew she would feel cold in a minute if he didn't adjust the room temperature to her needs. Her comfort his bidding.

"Take that dress off, I have some other garments you should wear instead." He glared at his witch, her chocolate eyes filled with anticipation. He walked towards the cabinet, he'd select her attire, appropriate attire, not this dark green too revealing contraption she currently inhabited.

"Don't you like my dress, I thought you did, I put it on to please you Sir." She said softly.

"It didn't please me one bit." He rummaged through the chest of drawers. The only furniture holding clothes in this room, he had her special garments stored in there, their other clothes, neatly hanging on cloth hangers in their walk in dress room. "They all looked at you funny Granger."

"Funny?" Hermione tilted her head.

"Yes, funny, they said you look ravenous, I don't want men to think they could ravish my witch." He closed his eyes, the other men got hard ons from looking at her, they weren't allowed to think about her like that, it was reserved for him, at least it should be.  
"Oh, they said that to your face?" Hermione stood behind him, her hand on his shoulder, his angriness seeped from his pores, again she felt sorry for him, he needed to be in control, he was her knight in shining armour. She also smiled, faintly, she knew her bare shoulders, her hair pinned up and her red lipstick made her look sensual. She liked feeling sensual.

"What were you thinking, showing that much skin, your shoulders bare, your boobs pushed up, almost spilling from that dress, it angers me. You know what happens when you anger me." He turned around capturing her doe-like eyes with his molten mercury ones. So much went on behind those grey pools, he felt angry, arroused, ashamed, in love, love for that fiery piece in front of him.

"Yes, you need to punish me." She stepped a step behind her. Her eyes searching the formidable man's, Draco Malloy, the one she loved to hate once, she punched him once, he balled her Mudblood, introduced her to the hatred behind it, he used it again, frequently almost like he cherished her mudbloodness. Redeeming him.

"Yes, punishment." He set the garments he selected on the bed, white knee high socks, a taupe cotton tank top with spaghetti straps and white cotton with small pink rosebuds and slightly frilly edged knickers. "Undress, puppet." He composed himself, anger shouldn't flare.

Hermione stepped closer, offering him the back of her dress. He pulled the zipper down, exposing her bare spine, she wasn't wearing a bra, as he suspected, making him even more angry, her thong showing above her buttocks before dipping between the crack where her spine ended, dark green as her dress. She slid the dress down her front towards her feet, she stepped out off the heavy dark green velvet and chiffon lined dress. Her thigh high laced stockings elongating her already slender legs. Her high heels making her calves look even more edible.

Draco sat down in his gentleman chair, pressing his fingers together under his chin as he rested his elbows on his knees. She made a spectacle of getting undressed, he scoffed, it wasn't what he intended, it wasn't the scene he wanted for tonight, but he let her do what she thought would be best, he could punish her for being insubordinate later.

She kicked her shoes, turned around, showing him her nude tits, she felt aroused as he watched her undress, his eyes on her, she could feel his gaze graze her nipples, they hardened, something stirred down below. She hooked her fingers under her thong, pulling it down towards her ankles, bending down like this, making her titties dangle, it empowered her. She sat down on the bed, opening her legs slightly, so he could see her glistening cunt, felt good. She slowly rolled her stockings down, one by one, exposing her painted toes, she painted them this afternoon, a soft pink, she wasn't sure now if he liked it. She unpinned her hair, tousling her hair, it came down all neatly curled. She had it up in a Grace Kelly bun, he hated that, she knew that, but it went with the dress and her platinum set dangly emeralds, he gave them to her a while back, she wanted to show them off, making everyone realise she was with him. Their value making it so he was the only one having deep enough pockets to purchase them.

"Granger!" He growled, he urged her to get on with it, she had to put on the garments he laid out for her.

She pulled the socks over her toes, rolling up to her knees and over them, she stood up, stepped into the cheap cotton knickers, pulling the tank over her head, tousling her curls, making it look bushy. He liked her hair to be bushy, it was what attracted him to her he always told that was what he liked best. Her witches hair. The cotton underwear felt cheap against her skin.

  
Ah, yes, she looked good, the kind he wished for this evening, none of that glossy, polishedness, her hair tousled, he perky boobs poking against the rough cotton, her buttocks inside dirty looking knickers, small rose buds scattered on the fabric. She, his rosebud which he would make too bloom. He selected it especially resembling her pure skin. He remembered going into the sleazy Muggle cheap textile shop, he searched the aisles as he found the knickers he wanted, cotton, slight frilly, rosebuds stamped on them, yes he could have transfigured her usual stuff, but going into that Muggle discounter was half the fun. He also found the socks and tanks there. The knickers came in packets of three for £2.99. He wanted ten, not nine, not twelve, ten. He opened a packet felt the rough material in his hand, snapped the elastic against his hand, it would be more than adequate. He stuffed his selected goods in the wire basket and proceeded towards the check out register. He dumped the undergarments on the counter, waited for the dreary looking woman behind the register. The drab puffy woman with her greasy hair, spots on her skin, dull eyes and as it turned out nagging voice. "Sir?! You can't have one set of knickers, it needs to be in a packet, like the other ones." Her eyes sparked to live, she got the chance to tell someone off. A well clothed, fine looking specimen. He used leggilimens on the Muggle he liked to know their mundane thoughts it cheered him up.

"I want ten of each." He addressed her.

"Well you need to pay for the packet because the till doesn't care for a single." She smiled her yellow cigarette stained teeth. It was utterly repulsive.

"Yes, tick another packet if you must." He didn't look at the woman, she made his skin crawl.

"That's thirty one pounds 99." She gave him the sum he owed.

Draco pulled some notes and change from his pocket, Hermione told him he should cary some. He grabbed three notes and two pound coins, asked for a bag, which set him back another ten pence as European laws prescribed. He took the bag from her, transfigured it in an alley and made a break towards Diagon Alley, Knock Turn Alley to be more precise, Ogden finest would do after that ordeal, but he secured his much needed Muggle underwear.

  
Granger looked utter delectable to him, the cheap garments couldn't even detach her looking like she was royalty. She was just that, one third of the Golden Trio, new upper class. Nouveau Riche. She slowly walked towards him as beckoned her with a crooked finger, he sat back, he let her straddle his lap. One thing still not right, her red painted lips. He hated those, he pressed his digit against her lower lip, smearing her lipstick against her cheek, her eyes smouldering. He cupped her head as he gently pulled her face towards his, he pressed his lips to the corner of her mouth. "Such a pretty puppet." He whispered. He could feel her shudder against his chest. His hand glided down her throat, gently squeezing her wind pipe, showing her he was in control of her body, denying her air his prerogative, he her master of life and death. He grabbed her lower lip between his teeth, gently biting, tugging it, until she flinched above him, he withdrew his teeth, skimmed his hand down her collar bone, towards her cheats, squeezing her hardened nipple. She groaned with pleasure. He pulled the fabric down, exposing her dusk nipple and areole, he ran his thumb around her peaked flesh. Hermione licked her lower lip, he'd punctured it, a little red drop gathered. She licked it eagerly. "Mmmm, puppet, such pretty tits." He hummed staring at her darker pink flesh, he licked her nipple, laving her aroused flesh, he could smell she was becoming even wetter between her thighs, he's a dress that issue accordingly. He left her peak wet as he replaced the fabric, he pinched her, rubbing the raw material that was her tank against her wet skin, it would start to hurt shortly, pain and pleasure so close. Hi hand trailed south to her abdomen, palming her still empty cradle, they discussed this at length, he wanted her filled with his child, she wanted to wait, her career blossomed, she wanted to revel. He wanted too breed with her like the good mare he wanted her to be. It had to wait unfortunately.  
"I want this filled, my sweet puppet." He cooed.

"I know you do we'll wait sum huh?" She kissed the top of his head. She loved him so much, wanted desperately to have his child, but she had other matters she needed to deal with, dark matters of the heart and mind, she was still to broken, he was still messed up to let something so precious come down with them.  
His hand trailed further down, he cupped her mound, rubbing her pussy lips through the fabric. He pressed a digit deeper inside as much as the textile let him, he heard her stifle her moan. He felt her secretion as it spilled, wetting the surface. Good, she was getting there, he mused.  
"Puppet, lie down over my lap, it's time for your punishment."

Hermione complied, she lay down over his lap, the wool of his evening dress suit feeling uncomfortable against her midriff, it pricked. He caressed her bum with the palm of his hand.

"Such pretty rose buds. They should bloom like my bud will." His other hand went down grazing her scalp with his finger nails, she looked up to him, her trusting doe eyes set on his, she waited for his next move, which undoubtedly would come.

WACK.

His hand came down hard on her knickers clad bum.

Wind was knocked from her longs, Gods this was a vicious one. Oh, fuck me. Her brain told her this would be a nasty night, this forbade nothing pleasant. He could strike her and she could feel loved. Not this one it was punishment all right.

"Stop thinking, take it like a good little puppet." Draco said it like it was a casual remark. He invaded her mind, keeping tabs on her state of mind. He owed it too her, she was damaged goods, he didn't want to push her deeper into her abyss.

WACK.

WACK, WACK, WACK.....

He alternated between buttocks, he had a steady rhythm as he touched her bum.

"Ung, ouch!" Hermione couldn't stop herself, her hand shot up, trying to protect her behind.

"Oh, no you don't take your punishment like the little obedient slut you can be." Draco held her wrist, pinning her hand down. He whacked her a couple more times, harder for good measure. He palmed her clad skin, smoothing her flaring buttocks. "It's not so budding anymore, you're coming into bloom nicely." He murmured, appraising his puppet for playing nice.

"It stings daddy, please stop." Hermione whined.

"It does, doesn't it, good more petals will form on your skin, but maybe first daddy can show his bud his appreciation, no?!" He whacked her once more, causing her to wriggle, trying to get her hand loose, her other arm tucked between her stomach and his lap.

She felt tears form behind her eyes, his hand was vicious today, he did it because he loved her she knew that, she let him because she did too, she loved him for him, she loved his attention, they way he put her straight, she saw how those men looked at her. She knew he couldn't stand it, Ginny told her she was attracting glares, hell she complemented her for it. She herself always the centre of attention, she applauded her girl friend. Hermione felt eyes, undressing her, she felt them on her skin, she felt saucy, hot, her lady parts dripping wet. "Are you getting off on it?" The red head asked her. She nodded in agreement, yes she did. Especially when it concerned her insubordinates, the ones who could never live up to the likes of one Draco Malloy. "Nhg, oooooh...." Draco pushed her knickers aside, poking a finger knuckle deep inside her cunt, it was..."Ooooh, yes daddy I like that." She cheered her other half.

"I bet you do, more?" Draco smiled a wicked smirk, he watched his puppet stilling under him. He retracted his finger, her juice practically oozing from her cunt. He looked at his finger, he smelled it, licked his finger, tasty stuff, like he tasted her for the first time, but it wasn't of course. He pulled her knickers aside again, he inserted two fingers, he started to massage her sweet spot, he brought her to the edge and stopped, he felt her push her buttocks together.

"Aw, please daddy, let me cum, pleaaaaaase..." Hermione pleaded, she was almost there, he could at least give her this, because he wasn't done with her. She knew he just got started on his strict regime punishing her for her insubordination. Was it worth feeling sexy at the party? Yes it was.

Draco pushed his fingers back into her pleasure zone, he would edge her a couple of times before he started whacking that glorious bum off hers. Such a lovely pet.

Hermione, zoned out, trying to get to that pleasure filled state, she wasn't worthy, she would never be. She was a Mudblood he made that clear ten odd years ago.

He was losing the connection, he could feel her mind cloud over, he whacked her bum a couple of times, bringing her back into the here and now adamant. He didn't want her in sub space just yet, her corporal punishment wasn't over yet, she had to pay. She had too. "Come on Granger, come back!" His voice stern.

She felt him pulling her knickers down over her bum, exposing her glutinous muscle to air, her skin felt red hot, she tried to relax as he pulled her back.

Draco's fingerprints showed nicely against her skin, he felt Hermione relax a bit, her buttocks easing, her star shaped back hole pulled tighter as he blew air against it.

"Do you want daddy's finger in your back." He felt generous, he was pleased with his handy work.

"Not sure." Hermione answered truthfully, it depended on what he wanted with her.

"Yes you do!" Draco first pushed his finger knuckle deep in her cunny, lubricating his digit. He held her buttocks apart before he pushed his finger into the tight muscle.

"Oooooooh, daddyyyyy!" Hermione screamed with pleasure.

"That's what I thought. Now, please refrain from lying to daddy when he asks his pet nicely!" Draco started to pump his digit in and out, he could feel her muscle trying to push him out and sucking him in the next moment, he retracted before adding another finger. His fingers acted like scissors as he tried to loosen her little star shaped hole. Hermione bucked with pleasure as she came around his fingers, he allowed her this little pleasure.

"Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh...." Hermione panted as she went with her wave.

Draco didn't allow her to ride it out, he picked her up put her face down on the bed, he ripped her knickers right down as she squirmed her legs together riding her pleasure filled state.

He vanished his clothes and knelt behind her, he pulled her arse up by her hips positioning her to allow him to penetrate her from behind. He pulled her towards him, he dripped luke warm coconut oil on her back with his wand, before he prodded his knob against her back entrance, he pushed in with force. Aaaah, such a snug fit. "Aaaah, there we go, nice huh? You like your daddy riding your pucker huh?" Draco pushed her head down.

"Yes, daddy." Hermione piped up. Gods he took her with such brute force, she liked that in him, he didn't do anything half witted. She heard his flesh slap against hers, he grunted as he pummelled into her, he wanted her so badly, it made her feel so good about herself.

"Ah, you're such an arse slut, I bet your coworkers don't know how deviant you are. " Draco snickered, no, no one knew how dirty Granger really was, he doubted she knew it herself, he gave her a good pounding before he let her come again. Her ring contracted, telling him he could shoot his load. Which he did with a roar.  
"Oh, fuck yes, that's my good little witch." He sighed against her ear as he slumped down on her pressing his waist on her, he pulled out of her, he felt his semen ooze from her back, he stilled. His heavy breath and hers the only sounds filling the room.  
Merlin she was such a good fuck. Her behind was perfectly red, she would feel that for days to come. He could picture her sitting behind her desk in that form clinging pencil skirt, sitting uneasy as she had a conference with her friends. Hermione Granger head of the Department for Regulating Creatures and Beasts. She herself being this depraved little Mudblood a creature by itself. A rare specimen, he was her Master, he controlled her like a true animal control officer, he cracked his whip if need be.


End file.
